Conventionally, a recliner chair will move from an upright position, in which the backrest is generally upright, to one or more reclined positions, in which the backrest pivots to be less upright. The movement of the seating unit between the upright and reclined positions is typically controlled by a pair of synchronized reclining mechanisms that are attached to the seat, backrest and base of the chair. Many recliners will have an extendable footrest that provides support for the occupant's feet in the reclined position.
One particularly popular recliner is the “three-way” recliner, which has two reclined positions: a “TV position”, in which the footrest or ottoman of the chair is projected forwardly from the chair while the backrest remains substantially upright; and a “fully reclined position”, in which the backrest is less upright (i.e., it has been reclined to a shallower angle relative to the floor. In a “three-way” recliner, the backrest pivots relative to the seat as the chair takes its fully reclined position; this differs from a “two-way” recliner, in which the backrest and seat are rigidly fixed and do not pivot relative to one another as the chair moves to the fully reclined position. Many three-way recliners are constructed such that the backrest and footrest are coupled to one another, such that reclining of the backrest cannot occur unless the footrest is already extended (i.e., the chair is in the TV position). See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,444 to Rogers, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,291 to Hoffman, which illustrate chairs of rather contemporary style with three-way reclining capability.
Nevertheless, some reclining mechanisms are not well-suited for certain chair styles. As an example, some reclining chairs have “T-shaped” cushions (often termed “T-cushions”) that have laterally projecting wings positioned in front of the chair's arms. If the recliner chair is configured such that the seat moves rearwardly relative to the arms when moving to the TV or reclined positions, the wings on the T-cushion can catch on the front of the arms prevent the cushion from moving with the seat, such that the cushion is improperly positioned relative to the backrest. The T-cushion may also be mispositioned if the lower end of the backrest separates significantly from the rear end of the seat.
As another example of a chair that presents some difficulty for reclining mechanisms, some chairs have a “high leg” style in which the arms of the chair are raised several inches off of the underlying surface (typically between about 4 and 9 inches). It is ordinarily undesirable for portions of a reclining mechanism to be visible in the space below the chair when the chair is in the upright position, so the designers are faced with providing a reclining mechanism that folds into a relatively small package.
It would be desirable to provide chairs that address some of these needs.